A Christmas Miracle
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Just a little holiday fluff, may be a contained story, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Holiday fluff hope you enjoy

* * *

It was Christmas dinner Casa Bartoski, the first one after Sarah regained her memories. Everyone was seated around the huge dinning table of their new home. The fireplace was roaring and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Chuck stood up at the head and took his fork and clinged his Champagne glass, everyone looked at him. "I'd like to purpose a toast. First I would like to thank God for my wonderful family. To Sarah for being a womderful wife and loving partner, Casey no stronger of a friend in will and power could I have, Ellie is an awesome sister who has done more do help me than she will ever realize Devon for always being awesome. To Morgan who has never been a friend as true and Alex for loving joining and accepting us as family and Gerturtude for opening her heart to us. I would also like to toast the ones that can't be here tonight. My father and mother, to Byrce without him none of this would have happened and to General Beckmann for listening when no one else would." Chuck finished his toast and "Here here" was heard around the table. Sarah stood up "I have an annocement I would like to make. I'm pergnant."

* * *

A/N could be a counting story please tell me what you think in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and asked me to continue. I'll try to have the story completed by Christmas. I will try to write a chapter for every month of the pregnancy **

* * *

Everyone started talking at once asking Sarah a million questions when Casey was heard above the crowd, "Walker did you forget to mention to Chuck that he is going to be a dad?" Casey asked with laughter in his voice because the intersect was passed out cold. "It was supposed to the last part of his Christmas gift." She said shaking her head when she realized her husband had passed out.

Ellie checked him over once he came to and saw he had no concussion from hitting the hard wood floor. "I'm going to be a dad." was all he could saw with the goofy sideways grin he wore when he was happy. Once he quit repeating himself everyone gathered in the living room. "Sarah are you sure sweetie?" Ellie asked her eyes lighting up to match the Christmas tree in the room. "I'm positive I thought I was so I went and bought a test it said positive so I went the doctor. I'm six weeks along. I'm due August 12." She said happily. "That's awesome Sarah." Devon replied smiling. He remembered when he had found out that they were expecting little Claire. "Congratulations Walker." Gertrude said shaking her hand, the woman was still slightly uncomfortable with the whole family dynamic. "John I'll meet you later at the hotel." she said as she kissed her boyfriend. He kissed her back and walked her to the door, he wanted to go with her because he still had something planned for her Christmas but these people had became his family and he wanted to stay with them.

Everyone talked about the baby. The women discussed names, when to have the shower, and how pregnancy changed a woman's body. The men all resigned upstairs to what was Chuck's office and talked about the late nights, no sleep, and the diapers, but were just as happy as the women.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry took so long her is the first doctors appointment. Who do you want to go with Sarah and Chuck to hear the heartbeat let me know in your reviews. Morgan Alex or Casey. **

* * *

Chuck and Sarah waited nervously for the doctor to arrive. Finally Doctor Simmons walked in. "Mrs. Bartoski it says on your paper work that you are at 8 weeks. Not quite for enough to hear the heartbeat. We need to draw so blood work and do a pelvic exam." "Okay." The nurse came in and the examined Sarah.

"Everything checks out m'am take it easy do to the stress your body has been through."

Chuck and Sarah left the clinic smiling, in four more weeks they would get to hear the heartbeat of their child. "We need to discuss names and nursery themes. Sarah said exicitedly. "Stephen, Bryce, Alexander,Rowan, Mary, Oriania, Alexis, " Chuck rattled off Sarah smiled. She liked all of those names.

As soon as the got home they called and told everyone that the pregnancy was going well and everything was right on time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Since no one answered I'll let it be a surprise who goes with the happy couple on their 12 week appointment. Sorry took so long my mother in law got remarried over the weekend so it was crazy.**

* * *

Chuck and Sarah waited impatiently on Dr. Simmons to come in. They were going to get their first ultrasound and hear the heartbeat. "I'm so nervous sweetie." Chuck said pacing up down the office. "Me too honey." she said trying not to fidget too much as she lay on the uncomfortable exam table. "Will you two knock it off before you make me nervous." Casey said gruffly while smiling. Morgan had to be at the Buy More, even though he technically worked with Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Alex at Carmicheal Industries now, he still liked being the manger of the Buy More, and things were easier since Jeff and Lester had made it big in Germany.

Dr. Simmons walked in "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Bartoski how are you feeling mama." she asked with a smile. "Pretty good, the morning sickness is getting better." Sarah said back with a smile. "Good your almost out of your first trimester and then you should be clear but some women do experience it through the whole pregnancy." Sge noticed Casey setting in the room. "I see you brought family with you." "Yes m'mam this is our good friend and the baby's uncle John." "Nice to meet you John." "You too m'mam." He responded with a firm handshake. "Are you ready to see the little one?" "Yes." All three responded in unison cheerfully. "Okay here we go." She raised Sarah's shirt, "Okay this is going to be a little chilly. We put it in a warmer but it never warms it." she applied the gel and Sarah gasped it was cold. The doctor moved the wand and they finally found its face. Sarah cried and Chuck held her hand, Casey put his hand on Chuck's shoulder and smiled at his best friend. They printed the pictures off and then the doctor brought out the fetal heart monitor out and she moved it around until she found the heart beat. It was Chuck's turn the cry with his wife. Casey looked at his friends "That's my niece or nephew." he said proudly, "Yes it is Casey." Chuck said, he hugged the big guy, ever since the first hug they shared at the end of their journey with the CIA Casey had learned how to open up a little more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'd like to give a shout out to all of my readers and reviewers, especially Thistleclaw13 and Phnxgrl. This one will take place at home, all of you that have read and reviewed, you have a choice for the next chapter boy or girl let me know.**

* * *

It was five in the morning when Sarah heard the door bell ring. She was going to kill how ever it was. She got up and went downstairs to answer the door out of habit she grabbed her bereta and carried it behind her back, she looked cute and deadly at the same time, she was 16 weeks or three months along and was starting to show. She answered the door cautiously to be met with a hug. "I'm so sorry I couldn't make Christmas or any of the appointments I was on a black ops in Korea." Mary said breathlessly. Once Sarah got over the shock of it being Mary she hugged her mother in law.

Sarah went into the kitchen and made coffee she wasn't going to wake Chuck because he had an Internet appointment with an important client of C.I. The two women sat and talked about the pregnancy and how well it was going and possible names and nursery themes. Mary had the C.I.A. transferring her to state side only as soon as she got the message from Sarah and Chuck. Sarah was so happy that she had a family to count on.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N here we go last doctor appointment for the story until the baby is born. Sorry thistle I was going to go with your timeline but I figured I could almost make this a prequel to Sarah VS. The Unexpected. **

* * *

Chuck, Mary, and Sarah waited on the Ultra sound tech nervously for twenty weeks Sarah had started to get a good sized baby bump. The nurse entered she had long curly hair pulled back in a ponytail and strangely reminded Sarah and Chuck of one of the Gretas that had worked at the Buy More. "Hello I'm River Simmons I belive my sister in law Kaylee is your doctor. We're going to be looking at the baby and making sure there is no birth defects and hopefully finding out what your having." she said politely. "Nice to meet you M'mam Sarah responded. "Lets get a look here." River pulled Sarah's shirt up and began the ultrasound, the baby had no birth defects and she had to fight to get the little thing to reveal what she was having. "Its a healthy baby boy. Have you thought of names yet?" River asked smiling. Chuck looked at her answered proudly "Stephen Orion Walker Bartoski."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry for the long update long weekend **

* * *

Sarah was now officially six months along and it was starting to really show Stevie as they had decided to call him. She had felt him kick a few times but nothing like she was experiencing now. She woke Chuck up and placed his hand on her stomach, "That's my baby boy, my son." he said grinning as he felt him kick. "Yes it is sweetie now I have to get up to go see when my baby shower is. Alex Gert, and Mary are planning it. I'm kind of nervous with those three on the case.

* * *

A/N next chapter will be the baby shower. Just two chapters left the baby shower and the birth. Hehe


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N here's seventh month and the baby shower. I will not due eight months we will go for the birth**

* * *

Here it was the big day her baby shower. Ellie had flown in along with Carina and Zandera. They started off with games. They played a trivia game about spying and of course Mary, Carina, and Zandra tied. So the did a tie breaker Sarah asked about missions until Mary finally got on the girls. They then had to cut ribbon and place around Sarah's very big stomach and Zandra won they swore she cheated. The last game they played was who knows their guns the best and Gert won that by a mile.

It was time for the gifts, Alex had gotten her a custom made baby blanket that had Stephen Orion embroidered on it with little desert eagles on it. Morgan had sent his gift along with Alex it was little action figures of all the double oo7 characters. Gert had a onsie made that said my aunt can kill your aunt and on the but of it, it said Verbonski Corp. Casey had gotten the little guy a little suit and tie just like his. Ellie and Devon had bought her the angel baby monitor, and Mary had gotten her a nanny cam. Zandra got her a cute little outfit that was blue and white. Carina bought her a diaper bag filled with things she would need, and the bag was shapped like a large colt. They all laughed and had fun. It was a wonderful day.

Back at Casa Bartoski the men all gathered around the big screen to watch some manly movie and congratulate Chuck. Morgan cooked a meal to die for, and Casey brought the liquor. Devon brought over a bunch of games for everyone to play, and Chuck supplied the movies. It was his last day to celebrate being a guy without a baby. And he had a a special night planned for him and Sarah.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N sorry for the long wait please forgive me

* * *

August 10

Sarah was up going to the bathroom when all of a sudden water hit the floor she calmly walked up to her and Chuck's room. She gently shook him awake. "Chuck don't freak out." He looked at her with wide eyes, every time he told her not to freak he freaked. "What's wrong baby?" he asked concerned. "My water broke." she looked at him saying it with the biggest smile on her face. Chuck sat straight and grabbed his wife's baby bag and ran downstairs. Sarah patiently waited for him to remember her, the keys, cell phone, and to at least get dressed. Chuck ran back upstairs "I'm so sorry baby I forgot." he through on a t-shirt a pair of sandals grabbed the keys his phone and her hand and walked her downstairs, once she was all safely strapped in he called Casey, Morgan, his mom and Ellie.

They arrived at the hospital and was taking up to the maternity ward is instantly. Sarah's mother couldn't make it so she asked Mary if she wanted to be there. Mary agreed with tears in her eyes.

After twelve long hours of labor, little Stephen Orion Bartoski was born. Chuck walked out holding his son. He handed him to Casey. "Big guy here's your and Gert's godson." Casey looked up at Chuck then he grinned down at his nephew. "Hey little Stevie just you wait. I'm gonna teach you all about guns." he smirked up at Chuck as he said the last.

Three weeks later

Everything had settled back to normal and they all welcome the arrival of Stevie. Morgan and Alex were planning their wedding.

* * *

The end.

A/N reviews are Reese's cups so please leave them.


End file.
